


i’m only a fool for you

by cityless



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityless/pseuds/cityless
Summary: Chanyeol just wants Kyungsoo to hear that he loves him.





	i’m only a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> title from idfk by blackbear

When they arrive outside of Chanyeol’s apartment door, the dim lighting of the complex barely enough to help them see eachother, Chanyeol turns towards Kyungsoo before he unlocks his door.

He puts his gloved hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, bringing Kyungsoo closer towards himself before giving him a peck on his lips. “I love you,” Chanyeol says, his voice deep and quiet.

And then Chanyeol’s lips brush against Kyungsoo’s right cheek. “I love you,” Then they travel to his left cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Chanyeol says again after he kisses Kyungsoo’s nose. And again, when he drops an obnoxiously loud kiss, letting out a ‘mwah,’ when he kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead.

Chanyeol can’t see Kyungsoo blushing, but he thinks he can feel the heat of it as he pulls away from Kyungsoo’s face. He hears shuffling, Kyungsoo’s hands sliding out of his coat pockets to cup Chanyeol’s cheeks, thumb brushing under Chanyeol’s eyes and he smiles. “Say it again,” He says, his voice soft and his minty breath clashing warmly against Chanyeol’s face. 

Chanyeol pushes his face further into Kyungsoo’s palms and grins. “I love you.”

This time Kyungsoo gives him a kiss of his own, one that kicks the air out of Chanyeol’s lungs and injects Chanyeol with warmth that fights against the winter air, leaving him breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts and liked it a lot so i cleaned it up and decided to post. make sure to leave kudos if you liked this and thank you for reading!


End file.
